Forbidden
by MacarenaNeji
Summary: DH Spoilers, post epilogue. Rose has eyes for a certain white blond Slytherin boy, and he for her. What will happen once their fathers find out?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Welcome, students, to another wonderful year here at Hogwarts. A note to first years, the forbidden forest is as the name states, forbidden, and Mr. Filch has requested I mention that all man-eating plants are banned from anywhere but the potions storehouses. Now, enjoy the feast! Dig in!"

It was the start of a new year at Hogwarts, and Professor Mcgonagall, the Headmaster and ex-transfiguration teacher, had just finished her start of the term speech. The sorting hat had had a wonderful song this year, and each house had welcomed a brilliant bunch of new students. Among them, Gryffindor received Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, and Teddy Lupin, and Slytherin Scorpius Malfoy, (though the Sorting Hat deeply considered putting him in Ravenclaw.)

"So, Al, what do you think of this food? Great stuff isn't it?"

"Yeah, Ted, it's better than my mom makes! Hey, who's that Rose is looking at?"

"Ugh, some Slytherin freak, he probably threw something at her."

"I dunno, she's not looking at him like that…"

"Well, then let's find out! Yo, Rose! Who you looking at? Your Boyfriend?"

"What? No, I was looking at that picture of the dragons. You guys are so immature."

She turned around to where she was staring at, straight at little Scorpius Malfoy's nervous expression. When Albus poked her she whipped her head around.

"What do you want?" She yelled.

"Nothing! I just wanted to let you know your robe was in your pumpkin juice! Sorry…"

"Oh, thanks, Al, sorry. Hey look, we have Defense against the Dark Arts first tomorrow morning!"

"Yeah, with the Slytherins. Did you hear they got Scorpius Malfoy's dad teaching that while Professor Thomas is in Scotland the next three years?"

"What? Oh geez, that class is sure to be hell this year. Ooh, look at the food, it's changing to dessert!"

"Oh wow! That looks good!" He scooped some of the best looking onto his plate and tried it, "Ah! It is good!" He and Rose finished up the best dessert of their lives, and eventually went up to the Gyffindor common room, where they sat in front of the fire a few hours, then went to bed in their separate dorms.

The next day, Rose got up earlier than any of the other girls. Since she had extra time, she figured she would study a bit for DADA, in case the horrible stories she'd heard about Professor Malfoy from her father were true, and the class would probably be awful. She pulled out the copy of _Defence of the Dark Arts for the Novice Wizard _she had bought, and started reading the chapter on shield jinxes. After a few pages, everyone else started waking up and she headed down to the common room, where she found Albus studying as well.

"Ready for your first official day at Hogwarts?" She asked.

"No. I've heard the stories your dad tells about Professor Malfoy. My dad says he's not that bad though, but I don't know who to believe."

"Well, it can't be as bad as that one chick Umbridge or whatever her name was. Remember her? The one from dad's fifth year?"

"I suppose. I'm hungry right now though, want to go down to breakfast with me?"

"Yeah sure, I'm kind of hungry too."

After breakfast they headed down to the DADA room. When they sat down, they heard a voice come from the office at the front.

"Sit anywhere, I don't mind as long as you aren't making out in the desk."

"Uh, yes sir," Rose responded tentatively, as she set her bag on the floor. Soon the rest of the class dribbled in, or rather, came in dribbling. Once everyone was seated and waiting, the office door opened, and Draco Malfoy walked out, wearing a black suit, had his white blond mullet tied back, and was wearing sneakers. Everyone was staring at his feet. He looked down.

"Ah, my good shoes got eaten on the way to the castle. Don't ask. Now, if you will, I'm Draco Malfoy, your Defense against the dark arts teacher, in case you hadn't figured it out. I'll try not to be as bad as some of the incompetent teachers I had… I've worked at the Ministry for about 16 years now as a Magical Law Enforcement officer, so I have seen quite a bit. A few things about how I want my classroom run, 1, Please don't bring your owls to class. 2, if you have muggle music devices, such as mp3 players or ipods, I'm loving the expression some of you are giving me right now, please only use them when nobody else is talking. I know you have them, I have one too. 3, if you feel the need to throw something at me, don't. It will be repelled right back at you at speeds of much greater magnitude than you threw them. Questions? Now, I will try to get all you're names right, I know some of you, Scorpius better than others, but I'll try my best. Now let's go through roll."

After taking roll, he had them take a short pretest. On the test, the students were required to write down as many curses, spells, or jinxes as they knew. Rose wrote down the ones she could think of off the top of her head, than stared over at Albus to see how he was doing, which was pretty well, than her eyes wandered towards Scorpius' paper, and saw that he was looking at her too. They each noticed the other and quickly tuned their heads back to their papers.

"Is everyone done?" Draco asked towards the end of the class, and after deeming that they were finished, picked up their papers and dismissed the class.

"If anyone needs help finding their classrooms I can help," He said as people were leaving, but everyone seemed to know where they were going.

"Hey Al, looks like we're headed to Transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs next," said Rose, as they headed down to their next class.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well, I haven't written outside my Akatyuki account with Bruce n' Charlie for a while. Well, it's Harry Potter, in case you couldn't tell by the category. It'll get better as the plot and pairing unravels itself. Feel free to review, I won't stop you, in fact, I welcome reviews with open arms. I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!

-MacarenaNeji


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry to interrupt at the beginning of the chapter, but several people mentioned that Teddy has graduated. You are so right. He's like 19. Thank you for pointing that out! I think I might as well leave him in though now that he's here.

Anyway, on with the chapter…

Chapter 2

It was nighttime on the first day at Hogwarts, (for Rose, Albus, and the other first years anyway), and there was quite a commotion in the Slytherin Common Room.

"Oy Scorpius,"called a tall, buff, Irish boy sitting across the room from Scorpius, who just happened to be named Ramhar Bomanta, "I hear your Dad's head of Slytherin, think he can get us a few, I don't know, Upgrades around here?"

"Uh, I don't know, I can ask him though," replied Scorpius, who felt a bit intimidated by the other boys size.

"Would ya?"

"Yeah, hold on," and Scorpius scuttled off into his Fathers office, where he found him listening to his Ipod and playing a Nintendo Wii.

"Hola son, what do you need?" Draco asked, not taking his eyes off The Legend of Zelda:Twilight Princess.

"Well, this one kid asked if we could get some, uh, he said upgrades, out in the common room."

"Yeah, I'll get a few computers, enchant a DSL to get some internet service or something, we'll get a huge stereo, a few TV's, Guitar Hero, Guitar Hero 2, Some Wii's, a few PS3's, and Guitar Hero 3. Sound good?"

"Yeah, when are we getting this?"

"Right now. _Accio what all I just said!!!_"" As soon as the words came out of his mouth, things started flying through the window. Draco stuck his head out of the office door and yelled, "Oy! I need all the fat kids to get in here and take this out there. And don't you break anything or you'll pay with more than your heads!"

Several people got up, including Ramhar, ad brought the electronics out. Draco used a spell to get everything running without electricity.

"Ok guys, I'm going to show you guys how to use the internet." Draco booted up the internet, and went to YouTube to watch Family Guy and South Park clips. "Isn't this great?" He asked as everyone was laughing their pants off. Don't tell the other houses we have this. They'll try to steal it. Now, it's like one in the morning, we've been watching Family Guy for three hours. Time for you lot to go to bed. Now go!"

Everyone, all exhausted from laughter, went up to their dorms to go to bed. Meanwhile, Draco stayed downstairs to play Guitar Hero.

_Meanwhile…_

Professor McGonagall was sitting in her office reading up on the latest news in Transfiguration, when an owl flew in through her window.

_Dear Prof. Minerva McGonagall, _

_Just letting you know, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter are coming in on Thursday to talk to your Defense Against the Dark Arts Classes about life as an Auror. Please inform your teacher._

_Sincerely, Hermione Weasley and Ginevra Potter _

_P.S. Please take a photo of Draco's face when Harry and Ron show up in his class without warning._

McGonagall chuckled, and responded with a quick note,

_My dear girls, I will, I will._

_Minerva McGonagall_

She strapped the letter back onto the owl and sent it on its merry little way.

"Well, this should be fun."

Thursday, DADA First Year Class 

The students had just arrived and sat down.

"Ok class, get out your books and turn to page 14, the page that talks about the disarming spell, _Expelliarmus._ Once you finish the first two paragraphs, we'll start…"

_KNOCK KNOCK_

"Erm, Come in!" Draco called.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley stepped in.

Everybody turned around. Rose and Albus both yelled "Hi Dad!" And Draco just stared.

"The hell are you doing here? I have a lesson to teach!!"

"I assume you were uninformed of our coming today," Harry said coolly.

"Damn right! Why are you here?"

"They are here to tell your students about the Auror life," a voice said from the doorway, and Prof. McGonagall stepped in.

"They are? Why? How come no one told me? What…. What is that camera fo..Agh!"

A brilliant white flash came from the camera. "Here boys, this is for your wives," she said as she handed them the picture. "Now, be nice to them professor."

"But…" And the door shut. "Well, I guess you all are going to put your books away while Pothead and Weasel here, er excuse me, Potter and Weasley talk about the 'Aurors Life' I, meanwhile will be grading your essays over the uses of the disarming spell."

"Okay now, I know a lot of you, " Harry said, "Some more so than others, but forgive me if I don't know all of your names. Now, Ron and I are here to tell you what it's like being an Auror…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

What's that? The evil 0o0o0o line of doom and cliffhangers?? MERLINS SMILEY FACE BOXERS!! THE IRONY OF IT ALL!!

Well, that's all I could chug out. Not much Rose/Scorpius action quite yet, but it's getting there! Trust me. Now, Once again, sorry about the mistake with Teddy, and thanks to the reviewers who mentioned that. Thanks to the reviewers in general, you make life worth writing fanfictions for. Now, if you review, I'll continue. If you don't, I'll probably continue anyway, so don't feel pressured to do so, although it is appreciated. I do respond to all my reviews, and if I don't, feel free to scream obscene profanities in my general direction. I will update soon, I hope, and may the force be with you.

-MacarenaNeji


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter (insert chapter number here)

As Harry and Ron were describing the life of an auror, (well, sort of, they had managed to stray off to the subject of kneazles), Rose was daydreaming about her owl, Vilhelm, who had the previous night been doing back flips, inexplicably, in his cage. As she came out of her trance, her eyes landed on a white blonde Slytherin boy, who was doodling aimlessly on his notepad. She let her eyes stay there, until…

"ROSE!!" Ron yelled, Draco looked up, "Who are you looking at and why are you looking at him dreamily and why does it look like the person you were staring at is Scorpius Malfoy?" At this Draco stared at Scorpius, then at Rose, then back at Scorpius.

"Why don't you just go on with your speech , Mr. Weasley? This is inconsequential."

"Yes, well, as I was saying, sometimes the dark wizards fight back, and that's where shield charms come in handy, how many people here are familiar with said charms?" Harry continued.

After about ten minutes Rose had drifted off into dream land again, only this time about approaching Scorpius. He seemed nice, and shy, and she thought he would make a good friend. Perhaps, after her transfiguration class, she would ask him how his day had been, the usual small talk, and eventually get engaged into an extensive conversation, and BOOM!!! They'd be friends! _Yes, _she thought, _That will work…_

-------------The Next Day----------

_Well, today's the day, thought_ _Rose; I'm going to make friends with the kid of my dad's worst enemy._

As she was walking out of the great hall after breakfast, she spotted Scorpius. Now would be the best time to act, but instead of her approaching him, he approached her.

"Um… Hi… Rose, how are you?" He asked tentatively.

"Well, besides the potions homework I'm sure I failed, not bad. Yourself?"

"Oh, I think I failed that too. That part about the Prevedelius plant really threw me off. Anyway, your dad was… interesting yesterday."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about him. He's a paranoid old git."

"That's ok," He replied, laughing, "My dad is that way when he's not pissed off about being interrupted in class."

"That's pretty funny. My dad always tells me stories about how bad your dad is. Are those true?"

"Proably when he was young, but he's better now. He's a lot more patient than he used to be."

"Yeah, I don't usually hear him calling students 'mudbloods' allday. So, what are you doing during break this afternoon?"

"Well, I was going to go up to the library to finish my potions essay. I'm having trouble with the part about the prevedelius plant, like in the test."

"Cool," Rose exclaimed, "I was going up there to finish my astronomy essay. I was supposed to get it to professor Sinistra yesterday, so I'd better get it done."

"Well, that's cool, we should sit together."

"Yeah, that sounds cool," And as the last word came out of her mouth, the bell rang. "Up, sounds like I'd better get going to herbology. I'll see you this afternoon?"

"Yup, see you then" And they parted ways, Rose to Herbology, and Scorpius to Transfiguration.

"Ok class," Professor Igniculus called out, "Today we will be learning a fairly difficult spell, but one that will help you throughout your years to come. This spell is one that will turn a basic invertebrate into a solid block of wood. Now, you can turn it into other things, but that's for your third year. Now, you've all got your snails, please remove its shell with what we learned last time, very good. Now, Hold your wandc like this, and say the incantation, _Duraeteum Animans!_"

The class watched as the snail shriveled up, then rapidly grew while changing color. Soon enough, it was a hard block of wood. "Now class, you try. Remember to hold your wand right!"

Scorpius picked up his wand, held it in the position he was shown, and said the incantation. The snail shriveled up, and then rapidly grew to a block of wood.

"Well Mr. Malfoy Junior, Let's see what you've got," Professor Igniculus walked over. As he saw the block of wood his expression changed from happy to overjoyed. "Oh very, very good! You're your father's son aren't you? Fine wizard he is, I'll be telling him what a fine student you are! I didn't expect anyone to get it on the first try! Ten points to Slytherin!! Congratulations!"

"Thank you sir," Scorpius said nervously. Since he didn't have anything to do because the spell was mastered, he pulled out his sketchbook, and started doodling again. After what seemed like forever, the bell rang, and he headed up to the library to wait for Rose.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Oooh! Hey! Want the current house point standings? No? Too bad!

Ravenclaw: 137

Slytherin: 123 (My House)

HufflePuff: 97

Gryffindor: 93

Now, don't think I'm anti-Gryffindor, cause they used to be in third place with 117, but then a friend of mine, (Bruce N' Charlie) went and got all your points taken off. Sorry! If you want to complain to her, which I highly recommend, PM her. Don't worry, I'll take the blame so she won't be mad at you for complaining. In fact! I'll award thirty points to Gryffindor if she gets more than 2 complaints! (I'll save you the math, they'll be tied with slytherin)YAY!!

If you tell me what house you want to be in, I'll add ten for every review, and another ten for ideas and predictions. I just thought it might be fun to involve the readers in house points. I'll post the house points at the end of each chapter.

Anyway, This chapter was kind of short, sorry. I'll proably update sometime after Christmas. –protesters scream and throw popsicle sticks- Reviews are welcomed, and encouraged. Anyway, Merry Christmas Everyone! Happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Ramadan, and the other holidays Christmas is not. And may the force be with you.

-MacarenaNeji


	4. Chapter 4

I finally updated! Don't get used to it though, it's not summertime yet. XD

Scorpius walked up to the library. When he got up there, Rose was waiting at a table in far end of the room, hidden by the bookcases.

"Why are you all the way over here?" Scorpius asked, seeing as she usually was out in the open.

"The Nazi librarian can't see my soda here," She answered, and he spotted a Diet Pepsi sitting open next to her bag. "You know how she gets about food in the library."

"Boy…. Do I," he answered, remembering the last time he tried to bring food in…

_It was October 17, and Scorpius had the most wonderful looking roast beef and swiss sandwich you could imagine. It was made by magic, so it was the most best-est (A/N It is TOO a word!) sandwich ever. He brought up a Big Gulp full of Mountain Dew (His dad had apparated him to America to go to 7-eleven with him.) He thought that by hiding in the far corner of the library he'd be able to eat it and not be caught. Unfortunately, Madam Hitlera,(the new librarian, since Madam Pince went crazy at the end of last year) was watching him, FROM THE CEILING. She jumped down on him screaming profanities and growing tentacles out of her ears and took his sandwich and drink._

"I think that's how it happened…. But I can't remember very well…."Scorpius said, after recounting the incident to Rose.

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that's how it happened," Rose laughed, "You're funny."

"Am I? I think I just shouldn't have brought food to the library."

Rose reached across the table and took his hand in hers. Just as she looked up at him, they heard two voices screaming.

"WHAT IS THAT??" A mans voice and a womans voice cried.

Scorpius looked up to see his father and the librarian, (Whose name was really Madam Hetlira, not Hitlera) both looking in their direction and pointing.

"IS THAT MY SON HOLDING HANDS WITH A WEASLEY??" Draco shouted.

"IS THAT A DIET PEPSI IN MY LIBRARY??" Madam Hetlira shouted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ha, the 0o0o0o0o0o line of death is back. Well I finally updated, feel free to review, etc. etc. Sorry its not long, its what I could come up with within a half hours time.And may the force be with you.

MacarenaNeji


End file.
